<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YELLOW BLOSSOMS by Joeyrumlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979657">YELLOW BLOSSOMS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow'>Joeyrumlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Moonlight, Rivendell | Imladris, lord elrond - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very shy Lindir is in love with you and gives you flowers before you embark upon a journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindir (Tolkien)/You, Lindir(Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YELLOW BLOSSOMS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very sweet and cute Lindir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sickle moon floated dreamily across the airy seas of night, bedizened with stars glinting like honeyed pearls. The valley of Imladris lay lapped in the silver mantle intricately woven by the thread of Isil's running silver. You stood enraptured in the seemingly unworldly gardens, inebriated by the beauty that blossomed over the entire valley. The melodies strung by the lissom fingers of the fair folk within the halls reached your ears and serenity was personified. </p><p>"I was sure to find you here Tireless Traveller of Imladris," a fair voice spoke behind you, softly rippling to compliment everything around. It did not startle you but filled you with exultation. </p><p>You turned to greet the soft spoken and timid Lindir with a gentle smile, your eyes reflecting the ivory shimmer of the moon. "Indeed my dear Lindir. This valley transcends the beauty of everything earthly that I have ever seen." </p><p>He returned your smile and came with diffident steps to stand beside you with his hands behind his back. He was shy you knew but he was particularly so around you and as much as you wanted him to be more open, you found his shyness extremely endearing. Wanting to ease his being, you pointed at the glittering cataracts on the opposite side of the valley and began talking about their unseemly magnificence. But he took no notice of his ethereal surroundings because his eyes only looked at you, glowing with quiescent adoration and quiet tenderness. </p><p>Failing to urge him into speaking some more, you changed the course of the conversation. "So what brings you here, away from your beloved harp?" you asked, running your fingers over the slumbering leaves that glistened under the falling dews of pale glimmer. </p><p>He abashedly lowered his head, following the movement of your fingers with his eyes and said in a bashful staccato, "Well I-I wanted to give you something before you take your leave on the morrow." </p><p>"I'm not sailing to the Undying Lands you know, I'll be back in a few days," you joked but perceiving his crestfallen countenance, you reined yourself in. Biting your tongue for always conjuring mischief at odd instances and hurting his feelings, you apologetically said, "I'm sorry for being so slow but it was really nice of you to think of me. And I truly appreciate it." </p><p>He did not say anything but you were relieved to see his face go back to its former bearing. As you looked on with penitent and curious eyes, he slowly drew something from behind his back. You gasped at the sight of the small cluster of flowers that he had produced which he held with great delicacy and mindfulness. They were wrought in the likeness of a star, with hues of smouldering gold and you wondered if such was the likeness of the forgotten radiance of Laurelin. Their golden meshes caught the argent streams of the waning moon and created with the mingled colours of silver and gold an iridescent tissue of brilliance. </p><p>"Why Lindir, they're beautiful," you breathed, thinking it an illusion that would fade away at the slightest touch. </p><p>Lindir beamed to hear your approbation and he stated quite proudly, "I had been to Lothlórien on an errand for my Lord Elrond when you were in the Woodland Realm and I came upon these marvels in a clearing not far from the river Nimrodel. I was entranced and I-" here his glance became apprehensive and his voice more subdued as he continued after a pause, "I thought you would want to see them as well. And so by leave of the Lady Galadriel I bore away some of the saplings with me and planted them on the sward behind my chambers." </p><p>"Is that why you have been guarding your chamber door like a dragon guards his plunder? You sent me away when I came to summon you the other day, telling me through closed doors you would not come and then appearing at the celebration moments later! You kept me standing outside as well when Lord Elrond sent me to assist you with the papers in your keeping, stating your rooms were dirty!" you quietly laughed as he stood before you with a sweet smile, silently acknowledging all the contrivances he had conjured to avoid the discovery. </p><p>You shook your head and took a step towards him, "But I must thank you for being so thoughtful. I am very glad to be able to see such extraordinary blossoms." You then added with a cheery smile and a bow, "And now I am ready to receive the honour you have been so kind enough to bestow upon me," finishing with a flourish and putting forth a hand. </p><p>He suddenly became very awkward and began twirling the bouquet in his hand, refusing to meet your gaze. You eyed him warily, confused as to why he withheld it from you. But not wanting to pester him and make him more uneasy, you spoke lightheartedly after a short laugh, "Don't trouble yourself, I can admire them much better from here. And you're right in keeping them with you; your hands are best suited to tend such wonders with special care." </p><p>"N-no," he hastily rejoined, as if afraid to have offended you with his actions and eager to make amends. "I-I was wondering if I could help you with wearing these as adornments," he softly said, eyes full of hope and not without a certain degree of shyness. "Only if you want to and would allow me that is," he added shortly after, apparently reprimanding himself for taking such liberties. </p><p>But you drove away the shadows from his mind by acquiescing with a nod and the smile that he prized above everything else and for which he could forsake the blessed realm of Valinor itself. </p><p>He put the flowers on your circlet one by one, taking great care to align them. You delighted at the satisfaction that graced his visage as he worked. He shyly admired you as he finished his flower crown, shimmering anew as opalescent beryl among the lines of your snowy circlet. But, he was not done. He carried his last flower and moved to your side. He held his breath as he gently took the strands above your left ear, carefully combing them with his fingers and delicately putting them behind your ear. He then placed the flower above your ear, securing it by clasping it under your circlet. Apparently he had thought it all out; he had retained the length of its stalk in case fortune would be favourable. </p><p>"So how do I look?" you asked with a grin and a pirouette. </p><p>"Beautiful." It was barely above a whisper but it chimed like a lute and strung your heart aflutter. </p><p>Then Lindir saw the hallowed stars of Varda shine with a brightness unmeasured and the entire valley swing with rapturous bliss as he felt the warmth of your lips on his cheek. </p><p>"Thank you," you said as you withdrew, lightly touching the flower of quiet adoration with your fingers. </p><p>He gave you a smile that even the Valar would be glad to behold and with a quick bow, left you under the bowers of the night. </p><p>You turned to face the waters that you had pointed out to him only a few moments ago with a grandiose sense of elation enveloping your entire being. Yes, you had finally come to a resolve. And you would act on it as soon as you returned. And then Lindir could rejoice without fleeing and hiding from your sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something for dear Lindir's birthday! And the flowers are not elanor despite bearing a strong resemblance because I'm not quite sure about Tolkien's plants.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>